


Lips Made For Sin

by AwkwardAndUncomfortable



Series: Different Circumstances for Darcy Lewis [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Soulmates, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAndUncomfortable/pseuds/AwkwardAndUncomfortable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy stared at the man's fabulous ass and wondered what had gotten her to the point of being slung over this random hobo-like dude's back. Admittedly a hot hobo dude, but still, it was the basic principle of every feminist to not be carried around by cavemen. Even hot cavemen.</p><p>****<br/>I absolutely love Soulmark stories, so I decided to write one! As always, anything you recognize doesn't belong to me and be gentle. Comment what you think and thanks for reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Dammit Bucky!" Steve shouted, nursing his broken nose.

"No punk! That's what you get the next time you try to jump in front of a fucking gun for me!" Bucky stormed out of their shared apartment in the Avengers Tower, wiping the blood away fr om his knuckles. 

As you can tell, they had a very happy relationship.

Ever since they were young, it was in Steve's blood to jump in without thinking and fight for what was right. It was in Bucky's blood to protect the smart-mouthed asshole that did things without a thought in his head. Their relationship was decided from birth, when they were born with each other's words scrawled over their skin.

They had first met when Steve - small, scrawny Steve, all knobbly knees and sharp elbows - had jumped into a fight with six older guys, for harassing some dame that had said no. Bucky just saw six guys beating on a weaker guy.

He joined and soon pulled Steve away and into a close alleyway. He wiped away the blood from his split lip and gently prodded a black eye. Steve was even worse, having a broken nose, two black eyes and cuts over his cheeks.

"What do ya think you were doing punk? You an idiot or somethin'?" Steve smirked up at him with a twinkle in his eye.

"Better a punk than a jerk."

They'd been together ever since. Even after Steve had gotten the serum and had grown even taller than Bucky, even after they'd lost each to war. Even after seventy years on the ice. They'd always come back to each other.

But one thing had changed in their time apart. An extra set of words was found on their skin. Words that weren't in each other's handwriting. Steve's hung low on his right hip, opposite Bucky's which lay on his left hip.

Bucky's words lay on his left thigh, striped around the leg, resting comfortably next to Steve's which wrapped around his right thigh.

They were still searching for their third soulmate.

Bucky left the tower in huff, still wearing his blood stained battle gear. He ignored the shocked looks and side glances and walked through New York, eager to walk off his anger at Steve. This is what he always did when they fought, he walked his anger off. Sometimes he'd be gone for hours, other times only twenty minutes. Steve didn't understand it, he would rather be in the tower's gym, beating the shit out of punching bags than walking.

But Bucky liked it, it made him feel free.

He walked around all of New York for about three hours before his stomach let out a rumble. The day had become night, so he quickly ducked into a nearby diner before sliding into one of the red vinyl booths. It was a quirky place, with black and white tiled floors and booths that lined the place. Up front there was a long counter with different pastries that were already making his mouth water.

He was distracted by a voice at his side. Looking over, he saw that it belonged to the prettiest dame he had ever seen. She had beautiful, full, red lips made for sin and soft curves that went on forever. He tuned into to what she was saying.

"Seriously dude, you're getting blood everywhere and it's going to stain the booths and I cannot afford to piss my boss of right now and it's kinda scaring the shit outta me, so if you could just, like, move I would totally appreciate it." He felt the blood drain out of his face and his eyes go wide. She obviously noticed his sudden panic and spoke even quicker.

"I could totally call 911 for you if you want. Like you look like you need medical attention. Well you look pretty hot actually," Her cheeks blushed a deep pink, but she continued in her babble. "But you still look like you're covered in blood. Well you are covered in blood, and I kinda really need you to clean up or get out."

Suddenly she was over his shoulder and he was walking out of the diner. The woman shouted at the other waitresses. 

"Don't call the police! Call my dad!" Was all she got out before the door slammed closed behind them.

Bucky couldn't force himself to care too much about who her dad was, when he was focusing on her impossible curves pressing against his back. Steve had to meet her before Bucky scared her off. Not that he was making a first impression. She was just too damn perfect. 

Steve had to meet her.

*****

The Avengers Tower was coming into sight, and Darcy had given up shouting and hitting him with her hands. There was no way that she was escaping the built and bloodied guy.

Suddenly the night was lit up by a shining metal.

"Time's up asshole." She said triumphantly into his back, not stopping the grin from stretching over her face.

Iron man's voice sounded through the air, followed by the Captain's.

"You have five seconds to put her down before I fucking destroy you."

"You best listen to him son. Just put her down nice and easy."

Bucky grinned at Steve's use of the 'America is disappointed in you' voice. 

"Stevie," He said quietly. "I found her."

"Bucky?!" He said, not hiding the confusion from his tone. "What are you doing?"

"Yeah, what the fuck are you doing?" Tony repeated, his face plate lowered. 

"Yeah asshole. What the fuck are you doing?" Darcy shouted, slamming her hands into his back. He made no movement, as if it didn't affect him whatsoever.

"Stevie, it's her. I found her." He said, moving closer to them. Steve took a glance at Tony before walking around Bucky to look at the woman hanging from his shoulder. She glared up at him with fire in her eyes. Steve smiled despite himself. She was absolutely perfect, a spitfire if he ever saw one.

"You better stop standing there like an absolute fucking dick and get this asshole to put me the fuck down." She snarled at him, red lips contorted in anger. Steve found another part of himself standing at attention even though it was completely inappropriate. 

"Ma'am, I'm so sorry about this, he just panics sometimes." Darcy felt her eyes going wide. The mystery dude slowly lowered her to the ground, whilst Darcy kept her eyes trained on the muscle-bound blonde with a cute smile to die for.

The other dude - who was equally fucking beautiful - stood next to the blonde with a killer smirk.

"Sorry doll, you just had to meet Stevie." Darcy felt like fainting. Their moment was interrupted by Tony's sudden shout.

"Oh fuck no." Darcy was suddenly in arms made of metal as Iron man flew into the air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint was shirtless, Bruce was happily rubbing Natasha's feet and she, herself was on cloud nine.

Clint was shirtless, Bruce was happily rubbing Natasha's feet and she, herself was on cloud nine. She was pleasantly full from one of her favourite meals cooked by Bruce and her skin was nicely flushed from the large bottle - or two - of wine that they had split.

All in all, it had been a lovely, romantic evening with her Soulmates. More and more clothes were disappearing from their bodies and onto the floor and she sighed in bliss as Bruce peeled her from her tight dress. 

Clint rewarded her with a look that made her blood boil. He slowly pressed feather light kisses along her neck and lightly nipped at her ear, just as Bruce bit down on the exact spot on her shoulder that made her thighs clench.

Bruce shared a smirk with Clint before trailing his strong hands lightly down her back, in tandem with Clint's lips along her front. His hands reached the clasp of her bra just as a sudden bang sounded through the room. 

A knife that neither of the men knew Natasha had flew through the room and embedded itself in the oak paneling along the wall, just in front of Tony's face. 

She had to admit that she was impressed when he didn't flinch, just ducked underneath it and dragged Darcy along with him.

Bruce quickly used a pillow to cover himself up while Natasha and Clint remained unconcerned at their nudity.

Tony gently pushed Darcy towards them and sternly pointed.

"Keep her in here whilst I go threaten the ancient relics." 

"Dad!" He ignored her protests before leaving as quickly as he had come. Darcy burnt holes in the closing door with a glare before turning back to take in their awkward position.

She blushed to the roots of her hair. "Okay, so you're in the middle of doing the Frick Frack, so I'll just go into Natasha's room and turn my Ipod on full volume so that you can finish." She nodded once before scuttling out.

The three semi-naked people shared a glance before shrugging. Bruce's mouth met Clint's whilst Natasha rid herself of her remaining clothes. They weren't going to let a pesky thing like someone being in the next room stop them. It hadn't ever stopped them before. 

And for the next forty-five minutes, they forgot about Darcy and focused on showing their love for each other in it's most carnal form.

*****

Steve and Bucky shared a bemused smile as Tony manically waved a screwdriver around. They were all in his workshop on the second to top floor of the Avengers Tower, the two men having been dragged there after Tony had left Darcy God knows where. He was currently threatening them with various tools.

"You don't think I'll do it? Fucking hurt her and I will." He ranted, gesturing wildly. He swiveled to face them, a manic gleam in his eyes. "Name one person more capable than me to build a fucking time machine and travel back to the war and kick both your asses. I'll fucking do it capsicle." He poked Bucky with a hammer. "Try me Robocop."

Steve gently pulled the hammer from Tony's hands and placed it on to a nearby workbench that was already littered with tools. "Tony, we're not going to hurt her."

"Yep," Bucky chipped in. "We're going to court her proper."

Tony pointed a wrench at them menacingly. "You ice cubes better do."

*****

Darcy paced through the three soulmate's apartment, much to the amusements of said soulmates. It was around midnight when Natasha had walked into her room with an air of satisfaction and a matching smirk to tell her that it was safe to come out. Darcy now clutched a large bottle of expensive Russian vodka and took a swig every few sentences.

"Darcy, you need to calm down." Bruce said, snuggling into a still naked Natasha's side. Clint, in turn, snuggled into Bruce's back. They were curled up in happy pile on the sofa, and of the three, only Bruce was wearing clothes.

Considering that Darcy visited them often, she was very accustomed to seeing them naked.

"Calm down? Easy for you to say, you're already settled down happily with your soulmates and I just found out that mine are about a hundred years old and look absolutely perfect."

"You think it was easy for me? Darcy look at them." Bruce gestured at Natasha and Clint. "They're two super spies that look pretty damn perfect. I'm just a scientist not to mention asexual." Clint and Nat sent him a disapproving look at putting himself down. Darcy felt her mouth open in shock.

"You're asexual? Weren't you guys just...?" Darcy awkwardly flailed her hands at the sofa.

Bruce chuckled softly and Clint took over the explanation. "He doesn't take part exactly, he's just with us. Bruce likes to kiss us, and touch us, just not anything sexual"

"We just like him there, to be with us." Natasha finished. Darcy felt her brows furrow as she tried to make sense of this. Meanwhile, Natasha continued talking. "It's not easy making it work with three separate people, but you can."

"It just takes time." Bruce said.

"And effort." Clint chipped in.

"You need to figure each other out." Natasha finished.

"I forget how creepy you guys can be." Darcy said, taking another swig of vodka.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But what if she's afraid of me, Stevie?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for dropping off of the face of the earth for a while there. I'm incredibly hungover so sorry if this is awful! Tell me what you think and if I need to fix anything.

"But what if she's afraid of me, Stevie?" Bucky and Steve were lying down in a sated tangle of limbs, Bucky's back against Steve's chest whilst the blonde gently ran a hand through his hair.

"She'll understand why you freaked out Buck, don't worry." He soothed, wiping away a small puddle of sweat on the brunette's chest. Both men were shirtless and flushed red.

Bucky groaned. "She probably thinks that I'm some Neanderthal, that just grabs any random woman and carries her like a caveman." Steve chuckled.

"Well, you did grab a random woman and carried her home like a caveman." Bucky groaned again and buried his head into his lover's chest.

"She hates me." Came his muffled reply. Steve laughed good-naturedly.

"She'll love you, don't worry."

******

"This is so against every single one of my feminist ideals, it's unreal." Darcy flopped face down onto the bed, ignoring the light laughter that followed her.

"But you still think it's hot." Natasha said, a smile in her voice. Darcy let out a muffled groan.

"Tumblr would be so ashamed of me." She sighed.

"Get up, you need to get ready." Darcy rolled over at the redhead's stern tone.

"Why, where am I going?"

"Get up." Natasha's glare told her not to ask any more questions and Darcy was the kind of girl that trusted her survival instincts. She lurched to her feet in compliance before following Natasha into the bathroom. She took the towel that was offered and quickly stripped out of her work uniform. "Wash the smell of burgers out of your hair and hurry up. Feel free to use my hair products." 

She knew when a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity when she hard one, and quickly stepped into the shower stall. Like everything else in their apartment, the bathroom was very simple and elegant, but also incredibly homey. The walls were made of a cream tile which matched the floors and the sink, bath and shower were made of smooth marble. A picture of the three Soulmates hung above the bath, Natasha in a bikini, Clint in trunks and Bruce in a pair of cargo shorts and a shirt.

They stood on a beach with the sun making their hair gleam and a backdrop of the ocean. They wore grins that stretched their faces and a look that was only worn by the happiest of people.

Pictures like that decorated the entire apartment and made a twitch of longing spike through her.

She quickly showered, making sure to properly cleanse the smell of grease from her pores. Once she had completely washed her hair she stepped out the shower and quickly dried herself. Darcy wrapped herself in a bathrobe before stepping outside to chaos.

The sight of Clint and Natasha working in tandem to set something up reminded her of the pair just before they went to battle that they were certain to win. Except this time it wasn't an arsenal of weapons, it was an arsenal of makeup.

Their countertop was entirely covered in different types of foundations, blushes, mascaras, eyeliners and more. Half of the stuff Darcy had never seen before. Some of the contraptions looked outright terrifying.

Bruce sat in one of the barstools and Darcy paused for a moment to watch them. Clint brushed past Bruce and lightly caressed his shoulder, Bruce moved into his hand and looked up with a smile.

Their mouths moved in unheard words as Bruce's eyes lit up. Natasha sidled behind Clint and wrapped her arms around his waist. Bruce smirked as she threw her head back in a laugh.

Darcy wiped away the dampness that had collected on her cheeks and stepped into the kitchen. "Looks like you've prepped the battle stations."

Natasha giggled, still wrapped around Clint and Bruce. "Take a seat Darce, we're ready for you."

"Well that wasn't ominous and creepy at all." She joked as she slid into the barstool next to Bruce. Clint detangled himself from the pair and turned Darcy's chair to face him.

He smirked. "You ready?"

"Not at all."

"Good." He said before grabbing something from the counter and commanding her to close her eyes. As she did, she felt small delicate fingers pull the towel from her head and gently tease out the tangles.

"Just relax." Natasha's voice said and her shoulders sagged as she exhaled, releasing all the tension coiled up in her body.

Clint smeared something over her face whilst a hairdryer flared to life behind her. Darcy fell into a relaxed sort of trance as the three Soulmates chatted quietly whilst fingers brushed over her face and through her hair. 

It was incredibly relaxing and she found it hard to open her eyes when a hand gently shook her shoulder.

"Come on Darce, you fall asleep?" Clint asked, flicking her shoulder.

"Listening to you talk does that to me." She said, opening her eyes.

Natasha smirked before telling her to open her eyes wide. "Finishing touches." She said as she held a wand of mascara close to her eyes. Darcy struggled not to flinch as Natasha expertly coated her eyelashes.

She returned the mascara to the counter with a flourish and smiled. "Nearly finished."

Darcy's groan matched Bruce's.

"What else do you have to do?" Bruce asked the question for her. Clint sent him a mock glare.

"The outfit, duh."

"I don't think I've ever felt so old in my life."

"Don't worry, I'll still like you when you're old and grey." Natasha said, sliding her arms around him.

He smiled. "That's good because I think I'm halfway there already."

They quickly embraced whilst Darcy discreetly looked away. A couple seconds later the four of them traipsed through the apartment and into the main bedroom.

Bruce leant up against the headboard whilst Natasha and Clint disappeared into the walk-in closet. Darcy raised an eyebrow.

"Guess you won't tell me why the assassin twins are treating me like their own doll."

Bruce smiled shyly and shook his head.

"Right, thanks." She said before the assassins came back in and shoved something into her hands and ushered her into the en-suite bathroom. The door clicked shut behind her and Darcy looked down at the soft material in her hands.

The first she noticed was that it was black. Very black. The blackest of black. The kind of black that you couldn't just buy anywhere and that Natasha wore when she was feeling particularly badass. Darcy usually avoided dark colours, mainly because she loved colours and how they made her feel.

But the black in her hands already made her feel... Sexy.

She held the dress in front of her before dropping her robe and stepping into it. It hugged her figure perfectly and made her pale skin look otherworldly. It had a sweetheart neckline and stopped just above her knees. The sleeves were three quarter length and stopped just past her elbows. She gazed at herself in the mirror and felt beautiful.

Clint hadn't hidden her flaws, but made them look beautiful. She could still see her acne scars over the top of her cheeks but the rest of her skin looked smooth and felt soft. Her blue eyes were emphasized by some killer eyeliner and her hair hung in gentle curls around her face.

She didn't look perfect, but she looked beautiful. 

When she stepped out Natasha stared at her critically, Clint wearing a matching look. Bruce just nodded in approval.

"Tights?" Natasha said, not looking away from her.

"Yes, with those brown boots." Clint answered, still looking at Darcy. "Necklace?"

"The silver one?"

"Yeah, and the matching bracelet." Natasha paused for a second, before nodding. 

"It'll work." She said and walked into the closet again. She reappeared a second later with the aforementioned items in her hand. Clint threw the tights to Darcy, who quickly stepped into them before he grabbed the boots and gently lifted Darcy's feet to slide in as Natasha attached the jewellery around her neck and wrist.

"Seriously guys, what is all this for?" Then the doorbell chimed and the assassins shared a catlike grin before ushering her back into the living room. Bruce trailed after them, looking guilty.

"I just want you to know that I had nothing to do with this." He said before Natasha pushed her towards the door.

"Answer it." She commanded before all three Soulmates disappeared back into their bedroom. Darcy rolled her eyes and yanked the door open, eager to find out the reason for all of the secrecy.

"Hey doll."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but this is only half of the chapter, I'm in the middle of writing the other half but I wanted to give you guys an update sooner rather than later. So thankyou so much for reading! Drop a comment on what you think and sorry if it's bad! As always, be gentle and let me know if I've made a mistake. Thanks guys, love ya!
> 
> ~Ruth


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve cursed to himself as he read the instructions rapidly texted to him by Nat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've ignored this one for awhile, so here you go! Enjoy! <3

Steve cursed to himself as he read the instructions rapidly texted to him by Nat. They included the restaurant to take Darcy to, things to talk about, basically everything he needed to get through this potential date as smoothly as possible.

"What if she never wants to see us again?" Bucky's voice sounded through their apartment, panic colouring his tone.

"You need to calm down Buck." Steve replied, dropping his phone and glaring at his hair in the mirror as he attacked it with a comb.

"I am calm!" He shouted, pacing up and down their closet, staring at all of the clothes that were completely wrong for Darcy.

"You are not fucking calm!" Steve shouted back, wincing as his hair messed up, once again.

"Better put a censor on that mouth when we're with her Stevie! Wouldn't want to put her off!"

"Oh shut it Buck! You know just as well as I do that she's got a dirty mouth."

"Is it weird that that makes her even more attractive to me?"

"Hell no. She's the prettiest little thing that I've ever seen."

"A real spitfire as well."

"Bucky?" Steve stepped away from the mirror, his hair all over the place to stare at Bucky, who stepped out of the closet wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and socks.

"Yeah Steve?"

"I think we're already completely sweet on her."

"She's gonna ruin us Stevie, I can feel it."

"Wouldn't want to be ruined any other way Buck."

"You're Goddam right."

*******

Bruce sighed, stretching back into the bed with Clint as Natasha rapidly texted Steve on her phone.

"We shouldn't get involved Nat." Clint moaned, enjoyed Bruce's ministrations on his neck.

She looked up with a raised eyebrow before resuming texting.

"Come on, they need to figure it out for themselves." He sighed again, as Bruce's thumb dug into a particularly painful knot.

The rumpled scientist nodded. "We figured it out for ourselves, they should too."

Natasha looked up again, this time with an amused grin. "Are you sure about that?"

"About what?" He asked, hands slowing to a stop on Clint's neck.

"Figuring it out for yourself. Are you sure that's exactly what happened?"

"What do you mean? Of course I figured it out by myself. I'm the one who asked you two out."

"Yeah, about that..." Clint said, slowly sitting up to stare at the scientist. "That's not exactly what happened."

"Yes it it." He said, crossing his arms. "I was working late and got into the elevator. You two happened to be there, then I invited you out to dinner. That's exactly what happened."

Natasha shrugged. "More like we planted Chinese food in the vents so the smell would blow into your labs and waited in the elevator for an hour before you decided that you were hungry enough to finish working." 

Bruce's jaw dropped.

"What? You didn't. You couldn't have." He looked at Clint who shrugged guiltily. "Oh my God."

"Sorry Bruce, but you were too shy to directly ask us out and you kept avoiding us!" He said earnestly, raising his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"How did you even know that would work? I might not have asked you to join me." Bruce asked incredulously, glancing between the two spy assassins. 

Natasha smirked. "Well it took a couple tries, but eventually you asked us."

"How many times did you do that?"

His two Soulmates looked at each other, communicating with just a look when Clint finally answered.

"Seven times."

"Seven!"

The archer shrugged. "Give or take."

He flopped back onto the bed. "Everything I know is a lie. Did I even want to move in with you two? Or is it the result of some far fetched plan?"

The two flopped down on either side of him and cuddled into his side. "We had nothing to do with you moving in with us." Clint whispered.

"That was just the result of months and months of wooing." Natasha smiled into his side.

"I think that your definition of wooing and my definition are two very different things."

The three laughed and Bruce found that he wouldn't have it any other way.

*******

"Uh... Hi..." Darcy stammered, skin ripening in a deep blush. Bucky leaned against the door frame, hair slicked back into a man bun that made her knees feel weak. Steve was stood straight, hair neatly parted in the middle wearing khakis and a crisp button down. Bucky wore a leather jacket and black skinny jeans. They both wore matching combat boots.

All in all, they looked absolutely delicious.

And awkward.

"Hey doll, we just had to... You know... Apologize. What Buck did wasn't right." Steve said, stretching up and rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand. His skin darkened into a blush that rivalled hers.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have carried you off like that. I just panicked at finally finding you." Bucky chimed in.

"So we wanted to apologize by taking you to dinner." The blond continued.

"And get to know ya." Bucky said, a smirk stretching his lips.

"If that's what you want." Steve was quick to add in, neatly elbowing the brunette in the side.

"You can say no, you don't have to see us ever again, if you don't want doll."

"Completely your decision. We'll be respectful of whatever you decide." 

"But we brought ya somethin', just to apologize." Bucky said, bringing around his metal arm to present her with a small bouquet of flowers. They were white lilies, her favourite flowers. He awkwardly thrust them at her, like a gawky teenager asking somebody out for the first time.

She reached out a hand to gently stroke one petal, before scooping them out of his hands and smelling them. 

"Nobody has ever bought me flowers before." She said, looking up with a shy smile.

They both smiled back, matching expressions but it was Steve who answered.

"Than there ain't nobody who's been treatin' you right doll."

They all stood in a warm silence for a few seconds, just smiling at each other before Darcy spoke again.

"You said something about dinner?"

They grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started a new series, so check that out by clicking on my username.  
> Leave a comment on what you think and have a great day!
> 
> ~Ruth

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If there are any mistakes feel free to tell me and comment on what you think. Thanks :)


End file.
